Changing Destinies
by J-walker
Summary: What if Serena and Darien forgot about their past and never knew their future...would they still be together? Breaking the chains of their destinies what will happen to Serena's future? Find Out!
1. The Right to live Life, Goodbye Bunny

Hey everyone! J-Walker here…this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so please review!!! It may not seem clear in this chapter yet…but this is a Seiya/Serena combo…I don't think Seiya had an English name so I'm just sticking to his Japanese one…yes that's right I said 'his' in other words in my story…Seiya is a guy all the way through. It's just easier and well…more normal. So yeah…

Oh and by the way…Luna is in the story…let's just say for now she's at Mina's house with Artemis…ok?

Enjoy! And please review!!! ARIGATO! =^_^=

* * *

'Darien?' I was watching him from my side of the table at the ice-cream parlour. I smiled despite myself; he looked cool as usual with his black glossy hair swept to the side. He had a partially tight black shirt on which complimented his figure and muscles, a navy blue jacket over it and black jeans to finish off the style. 'Darien!' He looked up startled…he was staring into the distance again. 'Serena? What's wrong?' My head tilted to the side as I tried to look at him from a different angle, 'Mmm? Nothing…just, where were you? What are you thinking about?' He paused searching my eyes, took a breath and answered, 'Serena…I…I'm going to study overseas, my flight leaves tomorrow. I was thinking about how you'd react to my question.' I stared at him too shocked to notice my ice-cream was dripping…_Leaving Japan? To study? _ 'Darien…why didn't you tell me sooner? Is that why this past week we've been more…like a couple? Why the day before? What about the future? What about Rini and crystal Tokyo?' I knew I was freaking out but…can you blame me? I started to cry, silent tears. I couldn't stop staring; he had a pained expression on his face. I furiously tried to wipe away the stray tears and put on a smile for him. 'Serena, please listen to me. I have thought about the future, please try to understand. I love you, Meatball head! Don't you believe me? It's not forever…'

I knew I was going to break down again at any moment and I had to be quick. 'What question?' I was quiet but he still heard, he looked downwards, avoiding eye contact. 'Will you…can you wait for me?' I froze and looked at him open mouthed, he looked up and gazed into the blue of my eyes…searching, hoping, and waiting for a reply. I looked away, unable to gaze at him any longer. 'I'm sorry Darien; I'll have to think about it. This was…too sudden! I love you; we've been through so much these past years but Darien! You have to understand things could change, we could meet new people.' I looked into his eyes, desperately, 'King Edmond once told us there would be times things would try to separate us but Darien…he never said we would try to sperate each other. If…if we never knew of our future would we still be compelled to stay together?'

He grew silent at that, 'You've thought about this haven't you?' I looked away sadly, 'It came to mind before.' He got up to pay the owner and signalled me to follow him. 'Serena, if you didn't know of our future would you still have wanted to be with me?' I looked at him from the corner of my eye watching his reaction, 'Darien it's not just the future, it's our past as well. If we both forgot about our past and never heard of our future…would we…be together? Would our present lives still be intertwined?' He looked straight ahead, 'I wonder…' I stopped at our destination. We'd been walking in an awkward silence for 15 minutes and I hadn't noticed where we were headed. I gasped as I took in the sight and started to sob. 'Rini…oh Darien…what about Rini!' He smiled grimly at me, 'She's in our future, and we're meant to forget her as well aren't we?'

I stared at him shocked, tears clouding my vision. 'What do we do?' He let out a sigh and walked till he was facing me. 'Serena, I was going to propose to you today, but now…I never had a doubt about marrying you till now…I don't want to look back in the future and think, did we marry because it was our destiny or because we actually loved each other?' I reached out for his hands and smiled at him, 'Darien I'm entering High school soon and you've been in college for a while now. You're finally sure of what you want to do with your life, or maybe it's your first time admitting to anyone else what you want to do.' He looked startled by me confidence, 'Darien…I've been holding you back for so long now, and not just in your studies. We both know that you'll find someone else. You don't need to feel bad about me Darien. I mean, realistically no girl my age could have a boyfriend who's in college.' I paused and started to laugh, 'Realistically no girl my age could be a princess of the moon!' He held me then and my laughter turned to silent sobs.

'Serena, what are you saying? Do you really think that I can leave you that easily? Don't be brave for me Serena, you're brave enough in battle.' I looked up at him and smiled softly, 'I think you should go. I think that we should…break our chains to each other. Darien, we should have a right to live out our own lives and future.' He grasped my face wiping away the tears falling down my cheek. 'Serena…why?' I nearly broke down again at his fearful, quiet question but held together and broke the contact, 'To try. To see what would really happen. Darien…I'm sorry, please forgive me!'

I ran, I ran like I had never run before…and that was fast. I was no athlete but adrenaline kept me going. I didn't look back to see if he followed me, I hoped he didn't. When I reached the doors of my house I ran inside, without a greeting to my mother or brother I legged it to my room and locked the door. That was then that I lost it, all control vanished and I crashed on the bed. I could vaguely hear the phone ringing as I soaked the bed sheets with my tears. I heard the message play…the voice so…heartbreaking, 'Serena? This is very hard but I've decided to leave,' I cried harder, 'You said to live our lives, so this is goodbye. I will always love you meatball head whether it was in the past, present or in the future… always.' Then the phone went dead…


	2. I'm going to Change, A Strange Dream

**So I was going through my newly unearthed usb and found THIS! So I thought…hmm let's see what else I can add ; ) Sorry about the irrevocably late update but I think it might still have some life left in it! On with the story! Sorry for all those usagiXmamora lovers out there…just had an interesting thought about the plot line and thought I'd have a go at it 3 Please review! **

'Serena?' The voices coming from my doorway stirred me awake. Slowly and cautiously I opened my eyes, I winced at the sudden light. My body slowly lifted off the floor where I had crashed on the night before.

'Wha…what are you guys doing here?' In front of me stood my four best friends and our guardians, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Luna and Artemis. Rei approached me first; my body stiffened as I waited for her harsh comment…it didn't come. She knelt on the floor next to me and hugged me tightly. 'Serena your mum called us. She was so worried about you. We all tried to contact you but there was no answer…what's going on? Is it an enemy? Did something happen between…' I startled her as I began to cry again, memories of yesterday flashed before me.

'Serena!' the rest of the group ran towards me forming a secure circle of protection around my shaking body. I held onto Rei, trying to force back the tears that were pouring out.

'Oh Serena…' For the second time in my room, I blacked out in tears. This time I had comforters.

'Serena cheer up. After tonight you'll feel so much better!' I nodded silently as I sat on my futon in the centre of the room. My friends were worried; they decided to get me well away from home and the phone and set up a sleepover at Rei's.

'Thanks guys.' I tried to be more of myself but I couldn't think straight. I was depressed, again. The last time I was depressed was when Darien had been brain washed by Queen Beryl…_Darien_. As if his name were a key that unlocked my tear duct more tears drifted down my cheek. "I call upon the powers of mercury douse my friend oh great Jupiter fighter" I paused for a moment there was no battle on, and even if there was why on earth would Ami tell Lita to douse anything? Oh- A bucket of water was emptied on my head and after shivering ridiculously from the cold I joined my friends in the laughter. I was perfectly fine before Darien showed up and with my friend's help I'd be fine again.

"Okay, so who should I kill first? Ami or Lita?" I chased after my friends before slipping on the floor.

"Definitely Lita!"

"Watch it Mina or I'll be after you soon with the bucket."

"No! Don't "

"Serena! Watch the floor, you're going to soak it straight through at this rate. Hey! Are you listening to me?" I laughed, I wasn't feeling great, but things would get better.

After a long warm bath at Rei's I borrowed a yukata and hopped into bed next to the group of friends I had grown to love and trust so much. Usually I'd be the first one asleep but with so much going on I had a lot to think about.

"Serena?" Luna's voice called out to me and I held her close as she cuddled me, filling me with a comfortable warmth.

"Yes Luna?" A gentle purring and slight snoring coming from the group became a constant background sound for the night as I waited for Luna to speak once again.

"Tomorrow is another day."

"I know." At that, our eyes slowly closed and I drifted off into a more relaxed state of mind.

"_She's there, on Earth. Our princess!" 3 voices were heard in conversation as 3 bright stars fell from the sky at rapid speeds. _

"_She might be in trouble; the inner scouts reside on this planet." Faster and faster they approached the Earths' atmosphere…_

"_The inner scouts are powerless against us, they are weak, miserable senshies. I've heard that their princess is a brainless twit and she fell in love with a human. A HUMAN! " Faster and Faster…_

"_What if our princess falls in love with a human?" Two stars collided with surprising force sending a blast of fiery sparks into the distance._

"_Don't you dare drag our princess' name through the dirt. Humans, even if she had forgotten her memory she would not have fallen for such miserable beings." _

"_Either way, she's here…we'll find you princess. Here on Earth, wait for us!" The flaming meteors slammed into the surface of the earth before cooling off…3 young men stood in the craters they had made. _

"_Nice to be able to stand up eh Yaten?" A breeze sent a stream of white, black and brown hair into the light, contrasting with the rest of the three figure's shadowy bodies. Three feet took a step into the light in perfect synchronisation._

"_The sooner we're off this tainted planet the better…"_

Wow…what a weird dream. I wonder if…no, definitely not real. "Morning guys!" I hadn't really slept all that much, the dream of the stars falling and the voices kept disturbing me but I'd be damned if I was going to spend the day sleeping. It was something the old Serena would do and I wanted to change. I would train hard as a scout and maybe even scrape a C in maths…and English…and every other subject. Huh…I'd need help on that one. "Ami could I come over some time for a study session?" Every face in the room froze and looked at me. The next set of events happened rather quickly, Rei and Lita let hysterical laughs leave their lips while Mina checked my forehead for a temperature, both guardian cats sat with their jaws dropped and that left Ami stuttering out a reply in wonder.

"Ah…Serena that-that would be-umm…yes that would be great. Are you…sure?" Honestly, it's not like I asked them to go out and pick up a newspaper for me to read…minus the comic strips.

"Yeah, but only after we get some caramel cheesecakes okay? I hear Momo's Tea Party has a sale on!" And like that, everyone relaxed…

"Quit freaking us out moon face!" I laughed and wacked Rei with a pillow, starting an early morning pillow fight in motion.

"So what did you want to do today Serena?" I pondered over the question, while everyone called out random suggestions.

"I say we check out that new theme park on cherry tree road."

"No way Rei! Let's go to café' ichigo! You remember the one right Lita?"

"The one with the hunk of a waiter? Yeah!"

"Guys shouldn't we let Serena decide?"

"Oh Ami we're only suggesting ideas girl!"

"We should go to that new fish emporium, they have new specials out!"

"Yeah, Luna you know I think they even have the really big king prawns out now?"

There was a pause in the brain storm as the two guardians talked about their favourite seafood choices. I was still wondering what to do when the next suggestion caught me off guard.

"We could catch the three lights' first concert performance in town. They're a new group and if we go we'd be helping them grow in fame." _The three lights…_Something about that name sounded familiar.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Six pairs of eyes flicked quickly to me with hope and excitement in their eyes. Mina answered first.

"Oh come one Serena, they're like the coolest band ever! I am so in love with Yaten." I was still confused but listened intently to my friends hoping something would strike a memory…either way, cool guys? Good music? An outing with my friends where there is guaranteed to be sweets and cakes everywhere? I'm so in!

"Yaten? No way! I like Yaten, I saw him first Mina!"

"No you didn't!"

"I personally like Taiki-san." Again the conversation stopped and all eyes flicked to Ami, my own mouth was open in awe. Poor Ami was blushing as each of us started getting evil glints in out eyes.

"That's it! We are going to the Three Lights concert!" After finally coming to a decision we all cheered as Luna and Artemis shook their heads wistfully. I'd better take Luna to the fish emporium one day…

**Please Review readers! =^_^=**


End file.
